The Jack O'Neill and Daniel Jackson Adventures in Space
by AnnCarter
Summary: What would have happened had Daniel managed to help Jack ascend back then in "Abyss"? Would Jack really have followed Daniel to philosophy... or would he have more... fun plans? [AU from 6X06]


**AN:**

_(2004 Pasadena Convention)_

_Michael Shanks: "Well, my ascension involved heading out to Las Vegas. Being on golf tour down there and going to a place called Club Paradise. At least in my mind, in my off-camera mind, that's how I envisioned what ascension would be. For the character I'm sure it was much more soulful, philosophical and different, but for me, I always imagined it as spending time in strip clubs and golfing."_

So of course for Daniel his ascension was very philosophical and deep and soulful. Absolutely. But there's someone else who had the opportunity to ascend, and would definitely go down the road Michael was going for… So what would have happened, really?

* * *

**Prologue:**

"Daniel."

"Jack." Daniel's blue eyes, meeting Jack's brown ones, were serious. "That's the only thing I can do to help you. And I intend to do that."

"You can get me outta here!"

"I told you, I can't. Oma would stop me. The others would stop me. I can't help you fight Ba'al. You know I can't."

Jack sat down, leaning heavily against the wall. He took a deep breath before looking back up at Daniel. "Carter and Teal'c probably know where I am by now. And Jonas - well, he's just as clever as you are. They're gonna bust me outta here."

"Jack, for once, would you just _listen_?" Daniel's voice was filled with frustration.

"I've listened! And now you listen to me." Getting up, Jack's serious, unwavering gaze held his friend's. "When you were kidnapped, we never once gave up. When they held the SGC Carter and Teal'c haven't given up. We've risked our lives for each other over and over again. There is no way in hell they're gonna give up on me."

"I wasn't-"

"They're gonna be here," Jack cut him off. "Long before Ba'al 'destroys my soul', or however the hell you'd like to call it."

Daniel took a deep breath, clearly trying to calm himself. "You've been to the sarcophagus how many times?" Jack didn't reply. "It doesn't take that long to corrupt someone's soul. Not by the sarcophagus. Look at the Goa'uld. Look at _me_. Four years ago, it was me, remember? And we haven't been there for that long, have we?"

"Well, you're fine now."

"Just because you guys managed to stop that." Daniel took another deep breath. "I'm just trying to do the same for you."

"And I appreciate it. But there's no way in hell _I_ can ascend."

"I wouldn't tell you you can if you couldn't."

"So you keep saying."

"Jack, have I ever lied to you?" Jack raised his eyebrows. "Okay. Have I ever presented a situation in any way that'll make you think we can do something when we couldn't?"

Jack thought for a moment. "I guess not."

"Then…" Daniel spread his arms. "Would you just _try_?"

The colonel glared at the archeologist before sitting back down. "Fine. What do you want me to do?"

"Focus. Think about everything that you've been… trying to ignore, I guess."

"You _guess_?"

"Jack." Daniel used his 'shut up' tone, which for some reason always made Jack start arguing. He took a deep breath, trying not to reply to Daniel. "Just focus on all these things. Find a way to release them, to… to leave them behind."

"'Release your burden'?" Jack's voice was somewhat sarcastic. His eyes were closed.

"So to speak." Daniel almost smiled. "Just… find a way to let go of everything you've been blaming yourself for. Charlie's death. People you've lost. Mistakes you've made. Let go of all these things you always hated about yourself, but deep down inside you've always liked. Let go of all the things you've been convincing yourself that they're good, even though you know they aren't. Face yourself as you are."

"'Face myself as I am'?" Again, Jack's voice was sarcastic.

"You know what I mean."

"No, Daniel, I'm not."

Daniel thought for a moment. "Okay, just… just do as I say." Daniel moved closer to him, sitting in front of him. "What you need to do is remember everything you've been trying to ignore. Look at your past and at your feelings and face it objectively. Open your mind to the possibility that you can become something more. Believe that after all the things you've done, you deserve to experience this 'more'. Believe that you can do this."

Taking another deep breath and trying not to give up even though he desperately wanted to. He was never the spiritual guy – it was always Daniel. Whenever Daniel and Carter started discussing these things, he'd always either leave or find a way to shut them up. He never liked these things; they confused him almost as much as Carter's explanations.

"You can do this, Jack. You keep telling yourself that you're some sort of an idiot, that you can't do these things, but you can. You're one of the smartest people I've ever known. I wouldn't have told you this if it wasn't true."

_I know_, Jack found himself thinking. _But what makes you think I, of all people, can do it?_

"Anyone you could have possibly asked that would agree. Just open your mind."

"Is there anything you can do to speed this up?" He muttered.

Daniel laughed. "Just… open your mind and focus."

He did all he could. He really did. But still he felt it wasn't enough. He couldn't really do that.

"Follow me."

Before he knew what was happening, he found himself in the Gate Room in Cheyenne Mountain. In front of him, Daniel headed towards the Stargate.

"Well, there's a déjà-vu."

Daniel turned to him, half-laughing. "It is, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Oma isn't here now. It's just you and me."

"And _you're_ helping _me_ ascend. Who would have thought?"

Daniel smiled. "Who would've thought."

Jack turned to look at the active Stargate. "So now what?"

"Now… you start that journey."

"I don't really know what that means," Jack said somewhat lightly.

"Neither do I." A smile hovered over Daniel's lips. "All I can say is that it's gonna be amazing. No one has ever experienced anyone like that."

"Chicks? Beer?" Daniel laughed again. "Really."

"You'll see," was all that Daniel said before turning around and walking towards the gate. A moment later he was gone.

Jack looked after him for a moment, shrugged and then walked after him.


End file.
